


Incube

by asrial



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humor, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vous saviez que les Jotuns avaient des périodes de chaleur, un peu comme les furettes qui doivent s'accoupler ou mourir ? Non ? Ben Loki non plus !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incube

Magneto observa son locataire passer avec une lueur d'angoisse dans l'œil.

Oserait-il lui demander de passer autre chose sur ses épaules qu'une chemise à lui ? D'ailleurs où l'avait-il prise ? Dans son armoire ? Mais flute, c'était SON armoire !

Loki s'approcha, un cookie prit dans la cuisine à la main.

Le dieu se pencha sur le mutant pour le renifler dans le cou puis s'éloigner en grimaçant.

Magneto soupira de soulagement puis reprit sa communication téléphonique avec ses collègues.

"- Alors tu l'as retrouvé ?"

"- Oui Victor. Il a dormit à la maison."

"- Tu es sur qu'il va bien ?"

"- Je sais encore faire la différence entre un type en bonne santé et un mourant, Helmut."

Zemo restait un scientifique nazi sur le bout des doigts. S'il arrivait à mettre la main sur Loki, ses collègues n'auraient plus à craindre pour la santé du dieu. Ni pour son idiosyncrasie du moment. Le géant des glaces miniature servirait juste de cobaye pour des trucs pas top.  
Magneto en frémit. Il éviterait ça à n'importe qui s'il le pouvait, même à un ennemi ce que Loki n'était pas.

"- Et NON, tu ne l'utiliseras pas pour approcher Captain America et tenter une fois de plus de venger ton père !"

Helmut se mit à bouder, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

"- S'il vous plait messieurs…." S'agaça un peu Madam Viper, l'une des chefs d'Hydra du moment "Nous ne suivons pas cette call conf' pour déterminer quel plan machiavélique nous allons lancer sur les Avengers la semaine prochaine."

La douzaine de vilains en vidéo conférence approuva.

La douzaine de vilains en vidéo conférence était là pour savoir quoi faire de Loki.

"- Bon, quels sont les symptômes ?"

"- Encore plus câlin que d'habitude, il renifle tout ce qui lui passe à côté et il essaye de grimper tout le monde dès que ça lui convient."

"- Je sens la petite aigreur, Victor. Tu n'étais pas à son gout ? C'est pour ça que tu l'as laissé filé ?"

Le roi de Latvéria fit un doigt à Technovore.

"- Retourne tenter de bouffer JARVIS toi et t'occupe pas des grandes personnes."

Le monstre de nanotechnologie coupa la communication de son côté.

"- VICTOR !" Râla Titania.

Ses collègues masculins étaient de vrais mômes.

"- Quoi ? Il a essayé de me bouffer mes Doombot la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu !"

"- Des gamins… Vous n'êtes que des gamins." Se plaignit la jeune femme à la force surdimensionnée.

"- Là n'est pas la question." S'agaça soudain Magneto. "On fait QUOI de Loki ? Je l'ai récupéré en train de faire des mamours à un cheval dans central-park…. On va tous éviter les vannes faciles sur Sleipnir on n'est pas là pour ça !" Prévint-il très vite. "La question est qu'il va finir par nous faire une mauvaise réputation à faire des câlins à tous les males qui passent quelle que soit l'espèce."

"- Mais il était pas comme ça avant ? Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ?"

Doom soupira.  
Du groupe, il était celui qui était le plus "proche" de Loki, mais uniquement parce que leurs Némésis personnelles habitaient tous à New York.  
Lorsqu'ils avaient fini de causer des problèmes, il était fréquent qu'ils finissent la soirée dans le même restaurant à discuter de la famille et des enfants avant de rentrer chacun chez soi.

"- Depuis le début de l'hiver. Ça a commencé aux premières chutes de neige et…'"

"- LOKI NON !"

Magneto bondit de son siège devant son ipad pour se ruer sur la porte de son appartement.

Les autres vilains entendirent sans voir des objets se casser, une voix masculine qu'ils ne connaissaient pas couiner puis Magneto revenir en trainant Loki par le col pour aller le coller dans le canapé.

"- Non Loki ! On ne saute pas sur le facteur pour le renifler. On ne saute pas sur le facteur TOUT COURT !"

Loki protesta à mi-voix avant de se laisser tomber allongé sur le canapé, un cousin dans les bras.

Magneto se rassit devant son ipad.

"- Désolé. Nous disions donc…. Que fait-on ? Je sais pas combien de temps ça va durer mais ça fait six semaines quand même."

"- Vous avez essayé le bromure ?" Tenta Madam Viper.

Tous les males grimacèrent.

Ça c'était cruel !

"- VIPER ! Quand même !"

"- Ben quoi ? Au moins on serait tranquille."

"- Oui, s'il y fait pas une réaction baroque. On est tous à peu près humain ici. Enfin, de près ou de loin. Lui c'est un géant des glaces. Vous vous rappelez tous l'effet bœuf que lui fait la camomille !"

Ils frémirent tous.

Un Loki sous camomille c'était pire qu'un Stark sous LSD.

"- …. Pas de produits bizarre donc." Confirma Doom. "Alors on fait quoi ?"

"- A part le surveiller…."

"- Qui s'en charge ?"

"- …. On a qu'à faire un planning."

"- …. Vous vous rendez compte qu'on prévois de baby-sitter un collègue pour éviter qu'il fasse des mamours à tout ce qui bouge ?"

Doom lâcha un petit reniflement.

"- C'est totalement surréaliste…Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez faire d'autre ? S'il est bien en chaleur, vous imaginez s'il commence à faire des petits avec tout ce qui porte un pantalon ? Sérieusement…."

####################################

Steve s'était figé.

Un peu perplexe, il se gratta la tête devant la scène ubuesque devant lui.

Un Helmut Zemo qui en avait visiblement plein les pattes tentait sans grand succès d'éloigner Loki de la cage des tigres du zoo de Manhattan.

"- Loki ! NON tu n'iras pas voir les tigres ! Tu vas te faire bouffer !"

"- Mais non !" Ronronnait le dieu.

"- Loki ! Revient ici !"

Le jotun avait réussi à échapper aux pattes de son collègue pour sauter par-dessus la balustrade. Il sauta d'un pied léger au-dessus de la douve puis atterri près des félins qui virent immédiatement en lui un steak potentiel.

Helmut se prit le front dans la main.

"- Holala… Mais c'est pas possible."

Totalement halluciné, Steve alla tapoter sur l'épaule du nazi.

"- Heu…."

"- Ne demandez pas. Surtout, ne demandez pas… LOKI ! LACHE CE TIGRE !"

"- Mééééé il est tout doux !"

"- Il va se faire bouffer et je vais me faire tuer par les autres…" Marmotta le Nazi

"- Les….autres ?" Steve tombait lentement dans la quatrième dimension.

"- C'est à moi de le baby-sitter aujourd'hui et c'est la troisième fois qu'il m'échappe."

Oui, ca, Steve était au courant, c'est même pour ça qu'ils avaient été appelés.

Un rugissement du tigre tira Steve de sa contemplation proche de la stupeur.

Le félin semblait bien déterminé à manger le dieu, dieu qui semblait bien déterminé à faire des câlins au félin.

Rogers ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps.

Il sauta dans la fosse à la suite du dieu puis sur Loki pour le protéger à la dernière seconde avec son bouclier des griffes de l'animal qui l'aurait probablement éventré.

Sans s'occuper des protestations du petit frère de Thor qui voulait absolument aller faire des bisous (et plus si affinité) avec la créature poilue, il chargea le dieu sur son épaule puis escalada la douve avec la rapidité d'un écureuil.  
Pourtant, il ne put éviter une griffure à la jambe.

Helmut se précipita sur Loki.

"- Non mais t'es MALADE ! On va finir par te mettre une laisse et un collier et…Tu m'écoutes ? LOKI !"

Mais le Jotun était bien plus intéressé par le sang qui coulait de la cuisse de Rogers.  
Tellement intéressé qu'il s'accroupit près de lui et commença à lécher la plaie sans s'occuper du couinement de l'Avengers ni des passants armés de leurs téléphones qui prenaient des photos.

Helmut attrapa Loki par le col.

"- LOKIIII !"

Tout rouge, Steve avait bondit en arrière.

"- Mais il est pas bien ?"

"- Oui, ça on est au courant !"

Helmut se débattait à présent avec un Loki de plus en plus câlin qui semblait bien déterminé à faire profiter Steve de son intérêt tactile. Le nazi finit par l'attraper par la taille et le charger sur son épaule.

"- LOKI ! CA SUFFIT !"

"- Mais il sent presque bon ! Je veux lui !"

"- Non mais c'est pas possible ! Il… Il… Il est déjà prit ! Là !"

Loki fit immédiatement une petite mine de petit garçon à qui on vient d'expliquer que le père noël n'existe pas. Ou qu'il est un Jotun adopté par un roi d'Asgard. C'était à peu près la même.

Steve avait bondit en arrière et appelé du renfort.

Le reste des Avengers ne tarda pas à rappliquer.

"- LACHEZ MON FRERE !" Hurla Thor, Mjolnir à la main.

Steve se rua entre le dieu et Helmut.

"- THOR ! NON ! Il essaye juste de contrôler ton frère."

Malheureusement pour Steve, il s'était trop approché.  
Avec un grondement de fond de gorge, Loki parvint à se tortiller hors des mains de l'allemand pour sauter sur le dos de Steve.

Il enfouit immédiatement son nez dans son cou en ronronnant, ses jambes autours de sa taille.

Il donna une lèche sur la peau humide de transpiration avant de se figer.

C'était pas mal mais par encore ca et de nouveaux jouets venaient d'arriver.

Il lâcha un Steve écarlate pendant que Helmut soupirait, désespéré.

"- Mais attrapez-le ! Attrapez-le !" Suppliait le vilain avant d'appeler de l'aide en la personne de Magneto et Doom.

Loki se glua très vite à Iron man, plus souple qu'une anguille pour éviter que les autres l'attrape.

Il arracha sans peine le plastron et le masque de l'Avenger pour passer le nez dans son cou.

Il donna un petit coup de langue sur la peau brulante avant de lâcher le milliardaire avec une petite moue dégoutée.

"- Immonde."

"- HE !" Protesta l'ingénieur, vexé comme un pou malgré la peur qu'il venait d'avoir de voir son armure arrachée à main nues par le dieu.

Sans se soucier davantage de lui, Loki se glua à Banner avant de recommencer les même gestes. Il renifla le scientifique puis donna une lèche qu'il réitéra lorsque Hulk se fut montré.

Pourtant, la grosse bête verte ne l'attaqua pas, trop surprise pour être assez folle de rage pour frapper la petite chose câline dans ses bras.

"- Mmm… Pas mal mais pas encore ça."

Il lâcha Hulk pour sauter immédiatement sur le dos de Clint qui lâcha un couinement de peur.

Loki lui lécha la gorge avant de roucouler de satisfaction.

"- Bon ! Très bon !"

Il le mordilla un peu avant de glisser ses mains sous ses vêtements jusqu'à ce que la grande patte de Thor l'attrape par le col et l'arrache du dos de l'archer qui se débattait comme un perdu.

"- Bon sang, mon frère ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Un peu de tenue !"

"- On aurait VRAIMENT du tenter le bromure." Soupira Magneto en se posant près d'Helmut. "T'étais sensé le surveiller ! Pas causer une pagaille !"

"- Je pensais qu'un passage au zoo le détendrait..."

"- … Au zoo… alors qu'on sait tous qu'il s'accouple avec tout ce qui est vivant, peu importe si ça a deux, quatre ou plus de pattes ? Tu te fous de moi ?"

Le nazi rentra la tête dans les épaules.

"- Heu… Dites…"

"- Ironman.."

"- Oui, bonjour aussi… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- On pense que Loki est en chaleur. Ca fait depuis le début de l'hiver qu'on tente de l'empêcher de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge."

"- ….. Je suis vexé…" Grommela Tony.

Après tout, il venait de se faire jeter.

"- Ne soyez pas vexé, Stark. Il renifle tous les males qui passent, les léchouilles un peu, mais pour l'instant, il n'a visiblement pas trouvé celui qui lui convient."

"- … Thor ?"

Le blond tenait son frère à bout de bras qui se tortillait comme un perdu pour l'attraper. Lorsque Thor lui permit enfin de se rapprocher, Loki se glua immédiatement à lui avant de lui mordiller le cou, la nuque et le haut du torse en ronronnant.

"- Bon ! A moi." Décida le Jotun avant d'arracher le haut de l'armure de son frère.

"- ….. Je crois qu'il faut que j'en parle à mon père…. Loki ? On va aller à Asgard d'accord ?"

Le brun se contenta de lécher les lèvres de son frère, ses yeux verts de plus en plus vitreux.

Helmut se gratta encore le crane.

"- Je crois qu'il a trouvé son mâle."

Magneto haussa un sourcil.

Jusque là, jamais Loki n'était resté aussi longtemps accroché à quelqu'un avant de le lâcher et de passer au suivant.

"- On dirait bien."

"- ….. Ils vont faire une portée vous croyez ?"

Les deux vilains éclatèrent de rire.

Perturbé par les manières de plus en plus câlines de son frère, Thor se racla la gorge.

"- HEIMDALL !"

Le Bifrost saisit les deux frères pour les déposer à Asgard.

########################################

Loki avait réussi à débarrasser son frère du haut de son armure et de sa tunique.

Le pauvre prince se retrouvait donc torse nu devant la cours avec son frère poulpesque glué à lui qui lui mordillait tout ce qu'il pouvait avant de le lécher lentement, comme pour le nettoyez systématiquement.

Odin observait la scène avec stupeur.

Thor, lui, portait sur le visage une résignation matinée de souffrance morale absolue.

Pendant tout le trajet à pied de l'observatoire au palais, il avait tenté sur tous les tons de faire lâcher son frère ou tout au moins reprendre un minimum de contenance.

A présent… Il avait laissé tomber. Quand il tentait de se débattre ou de repousser Loki, le jotun le mordait à sang pour s'accrocher plus fort à lui.

"- Heu… Mon fils… Qu'est-ce que…"

"- Je ne sais, père. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Plusieurs des heu… accointances de Loki sont persuadés qu'il serait en…. Chaleur… Et je commence à les croire. Il passe son temps à renifler tous les mâles qui passe et ne s'est accroché qu'à moi. Et Steve. Et Clint. Mais m'a préféré à eux."

Frigga quitta son siège pour s'approcher.

Comme elle l'attendait, Loki tourna la tête vers elle en sifflant tout en montrant les dents.

Elle pouffa.

"- Ha oui… Quand même… Je pense que tu as raison, mon fils. Loki est en chaleur et refuse de partager son mâle avec toute personne qui pourrait le lui voler."

A présent écarlate, Thor jetait un regard consterné à son frère.

"- Mère, voyons ! C'est de mon frère que vous parlez !"

"- Je crois que ce détail lui passe très loin pour l'instant."

Odin se prit le front dans la main.

Jamais il n'avait pensé que la physiologie Jotun soit si différente au point qu'ils puissent avoir des… chaleurs…

"- Je vais contacter Jotunheim."

"- …. Père, ils savent comment est mort Laufey ?"

Odin secoua la tête.

"- Non, juste qu'il a été tué en tentant d'envahir Asgard."

"- C'est déjà ça."

Loki lâcha un petit gémissement rauque chargé de désir qui fit tressaillir Thor.

"- Oui, je m'occupe de toi mon frère."

Le brun enfouit son museau dans le cou de Thor en ronronnant plus fort. Il n'aimait pas que Thor s'occupe de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça.

Thor posa une main sur la nuque de son frère et lui caressa la racine des cheveux du bout des doigts.

Loki se mit à ronronner si fort qu'on pouvait l'entendre de l'autre bout de la salle du trône.

##################################

Byleist tenait sa main, un sourire amusé aux lèvres malgré la douleur et le sang qui coulait de ses doigts.

Accroché à Thor comme une patelle à son rocher, Loki foudroyait le Jotun du regard.

Un peu de sang coulait au coin de ses lèvres.

"- Vous aviez raison Roi Odin, mon frère a trouvé sa moitié. Tout au moins pour cette période. Tu avais besoin de me mordre aussi fort ?" Sourit le grand jotun au petit.

Loki gronda.

Plus le temps passait et plus ses réactions se faisaient animales.

"- Sa petite taille influence évidement le temps qu'il a mis avant d'être mature." Expliqua encore Byleist. "Normalement, il aurait dû avoir ses premières chaleurs… Il a quel âge ?"

"- Presque quatre mille ans."

"- Ha oui… Alors il a deux milles ans de retard. Mais à la vue de sa taille, c'est normal."

Il tendit la main vers Thor et évita de justesse un coup de griffes acérées rendues plus tranchantes encore par un petit changement morphologique de Loki.

"- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On l'enferme le temps que ça passe ?"

Le grand jotun eut un sourire absolument pervers.

"- Si vous faites ça, il va mourir. Une fois qu'un jotun est en chaleur, il faut qu'il s'accouple et porte un petit. Sinon, il s'affaiblit et finit par mourir."

"- PARDON ?"

"- Désolé prince Thor, mais si vous voulez que votre frère adoptif vive, va falloir serrer les dents et agir."

Odin jeta un regard noir à Byleist.

"- Cela semble vous faire particulièrement plaisir."

"- De savoir que le premier rejeton de l'héritier du trône d'Asgard sera un demi jotun, oui, j'avoue, cela me fait jubiler à un point que vous n'imaginez pas. Ça vous apprendra à nous barboter ce qui ne vous appartient pas."

"- Loki…"

"- Loki est avant tout mon grand frère, Odin. Et le voir réduit à cet état avancé de manque me fait mal. Tout ça parce que vous êtes incompétent et stupide en prime ! Il aurait dû être instruit de son héritage depuis des siècles !"

"- Ben voyons, j'allais venir vous demander un précepteur pour lui alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était ? Ne soyez pas ridicule !" Siffla Odin.

Frigga balança une claque sur l'arrière de la tête de son époux.

"- Silence Odin !" Gronda-t-elle "Prince Byleist, quand l'esprit de Loki sera un peu moins heu… encombré par sa situation actuelle, peut-être accepteriez vous que quelqu'un de votre peuple l'instruise ?"

Byleist resta un moment silencieux à observer Loki qui n'en finissait plus de lécher le moindre millimètre carré de la peau accessible de Thor.

"- Peut-être pourrais-je le faire moi-même ?" Il apprécierait d'apprendre à connaitre son grand frère si petit.

"- Ce serait un soulagement, Prince Byleist."

Le jotun hocha la tête.

"- Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que nous devrions savoir sur la biologie de Loki ?"

Le prince bleu secoua la tête.

"- Il serait plus facile pour lui qu'il abandonne la magie qui le contraint dans une peau Asgardienne. Au moins le temps qu'il ai son petit. A part ca, nous, il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir. Son instinct répondra naturellement à ses besoins alimentaires et sa forme de Jotun s'adaptera pour lui permettre de mettre au monde son petit sans problème lorsque le moment sera venu…. Ha si! Une chose. Une grossesse jotun ne dure que quatre mois. Je ne sais pour les Asgard, peut-être que le mélange aura un impact."

Odin jeta un regard noir à Byleist.

"- Vous parlez comme si Thor avait déjà accepté ce… ce…"

"- Je ne vais pas laisser mon frère mourir, père !"

"- Thor… "

"- Non père ! Et puis…" Il rosit. "Quitte à avoir un bébé, autant l'avoir avec Loki."

"- Et ta femelle humain ? Tu l'oublies ?"

"- Si j'ai un enfant avec elle, soit il sera mortel et mort dans quelques années de vieillesse, soit il sera immortel et elle ne le verra pas grandir." Cela cloua le bec d'Odin. "Et puis ce ne serait pas la première fois que la famille royale tomberait dans l'inceste."

"- De toute façon, vous n'êtes même pas du même sang." Rappela Frigga, très satisfaite de la situation

Quand Odin lui avait apporté Loki bébé, elle était persuadée qu'il l'avait prit pour l'élever en tant que fille et "la" marier à Thor dès qu'ils seraient en âge. Ca aurait réglé tellement de problèmes… mais bien évidement, Odin ne pouvait imaginer être le père d'une misérable "fille".

Crétin testiculaire !

Elle était sur que si Loki avait été élevé en tant que fille, sa magie l'aurait modelé comme tel, comme elle l'avait déjà modelé comme un garçon asgardien et qu'elle serait déjà grand-mère d'une demi douzaine de petits.

Malgré la situation, Frigga ne pouvait rater la tendresse timide et surprise dans les yeux de Thor. Passer du statut de "frère" à celui de "compagnon" ne semblait finalement pas gêner Thor plus que ça.

En même temps était-ce vraiment étonnant ? Avant que Loki ne repousse Thor de toutes ses forces, la relation des deux frères était si fusionnelle que de nombreuses rumeurs couraient déjà parmi la plèbe. Et puis, la disparition du lien fraternel entre eux n'était-ce pas ce qui avait rendu à moitié fou Loki ? Plus même que la "perte" de ses parents ?

Comme si Loki sentait que Thor acceptait petit à petit la situation, le petit jotun se détendait. Il finit par se rencogner dans les bras du blond en ronronnant pendant que Thor lui caressait la nuque du bout des doigts.

Frigga permit à ses fils de se retirer.

"- Emporte donc Loki dans sa chambre, mon fils. Je crois qu'il va y rester un moment à présent. Amusez vous bien."

Ecarlate à présent, Thor sortit aussi dignement que possible de la salle du trône avec son frère.

########################################

Loki ouvrit les yeux.

Il mit un moment avant de réaliser où il était.

Les trois derniers mois étaient comme un brouillard cotonneux dans son esprit.

Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ?

Il roula sur le flanc.

Il connaissait cette chambre….

Un bras se referma étroitement autour de sa taille.

Le jotun était….il tressaillit.

Il était BLEU !

La panique monta lentement. Il se mit à hyperventiler. Pourquoi était-il tout bleu ?  
Ce n'était pas normal ! Ce n'était pas...

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun serait tombé du lit si Thor ne l'avait pas retenu par la taille.

"- T… Thor ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ?" Il reconnaissait enfin l'endroit. Il était dans la chambre de son frère à Asgard. "Comment je suis arrivé là .?"

Le blond se redressa lentement.

Loki rougit. Thor était nu. Et lui aussi…. Pourquoi qu'ils étaient tout nu ?

Et pourquoi son arrière train lui faisait mal et… ho nononononon ! Non non non !

Il n'avait quand même pas séduit son frère ! Thor ne méritait pas ca !

"- Thor ?"

Le prince héritier sourit tendrement à son petit frère avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Sans le vouloir, Loki se détendit dans son étreinte. Tout son instinct lui hurlait de faire confiance à Thor et de le laisser prendre la situation en charge.

"- De quoi te souviens-tu clairement en dernier, mon frère ?"

Loki soupira.

La caresse de Thor sur son dos le faisait fondre de plaisir.

"- …. Je me rappelle d'avoir peint le pont de Brooklin en rose layette… Le reste est….. Vague…"

"- Ca date d'il y a plus de trois mois mon frère."

Loki redressa le nez, surprit.

"- Quoi ?"

Thor hésita, mal à l'aise, avant de lui faire un résumé par le menu de la situation.

"- Ca va faire une semaine que tu es ici avec moi. Je suppose que si tu es à nouveau toi-même c'est que tu es heu… enfin… Que nous allons être parents." Le sourire d'excuse de Thor était adorable.

Loki fixait son frère comme s'il venait de lui pousser des brocolis dans les oreilles.

Pardon ? De quid ? il était… avait été en CHALEUR ? Et son instinct avait choisit THOR pour lui faire un bébé ?

C'était n'importe quoi.

"- Loki…"

Le Jotun se débattit dans les bras de son frère jusqu'à ce que Thor l'attrape par la nuque.

Loki s'immobilisa immédiatement, incapable de lutter davantage contre son alpha.

"- Je ne vais pas dire que je suis désolé hein."

Il passa une main sur le ventre de son frère.

"- Il est vraiment dommage que tu as raté la tête de père lorsqu'il a comprit que mon héritier serait un demi-jotun."

"- Thor."

"- Quoi ? Ce sera mon premier né. Donc mon héritier. Je compte bien le reconnaitre. Même s'il est tout bleu. Et puis… Toi qui rêvait d'être mon égal…"

Oui, il venait bien d'offrir à Loki d'être sa reine… Enfin... Reine… Co-roi plutôt ?

Loki en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.

"- Thor, tu es malade ?"

Le blond lui caressa la joue, soudain très sur de lui.

"- Loki ? Qui d'autre ?"

Oui, en fait. Qui d'autre ?  
Le jotun du en convenir.

Qui d'autre oui….

"- Par contre mon frère, hésite de me lécher encore de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au bas du ventre en public. Je sais prendre une douche comme un grand." Plaisanta Thor.

Loki grogna.

Il avait fait ça ?

Holala…. Il n'oserait plus jamais sortir en public.

Thor lui caressa le ventre.

Il avait hâte de tenir son héritier dans ses bras.


End file.
